The use of passive keyless entry (PKE) systems in automobiles has increased significantly recently. The PKE systems have increased the convenience of entering an automobile, especially when the vehicle operator's hands are full. They also are more secure than prior key-based security systems. The PKE system enables a driver lock/unlock an automobile using an electronic key.